1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrolytic integrated capacitor device. More particularly, the present invention relates to the preparation of an electrolytic double layer capacitor capable of delivering very high specific power and very high energy density. Most particularly, the present invention relates to the use of high density carbon aerogel electrodes in a double layer capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in Volume 1 of the conference proceedings of "An International Seminar on Double Layer Capacitors and Similar Energy Storage Devices", December 9-11, 1991, Deerfield Beach, Fla., double layer capacitors are well known energy storage devices.
Low density organic aerogels have known applications in high energy physics, chemical catalysis and ion exchange reactions. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,806,290, 4,873,218 and 4,997,804 illustrate the preparation of such aerogels. The need exists for an electrode material with desirable physical and chemical properties to enhance the energy storage and dissipation from capacitor devices. In particular, sufficiently high density, porous, electrochemically and dimensionally stable materials of known composition are necessary.